


From Sixth to Beyond; How Ron Weasley eventually found himself married to a Malfoy

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, Face-Fucking, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, The deaths are all the cannon ones so idk why I tagged it but there it is, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all started in their sixth year, from then on the only constant in Ron's life was Draco Malfoy continuously pursuing him for a relationship.





	1. Sixth year: Part one

“Why the fuck are you avoiding me?” Ron wasn’t easily scared. Okay, that’s a lie, but he wasn’t easily scared of Draco. His back was already to the wall as the blond snarled in his face, boxing him in with his long, (and not that Ron would ever admit it at risk of inflating the ferret’s already astronomical ego), slightly muscle toned arms.

“I’m not avoiding you, you’re not that special Malfoy,” Ron was seriously tapping into whatever courage Godric Gryffindor’s...essence… saw in him as he stared down the angry Slytherin. He put on his best annoyed expression, trying to emulate Percy’s classic “You’re an idiot but not so much of an idiot that I have to actually do something about it” face.

“I’m not an idiot Ron,” It didn’t work. Ron also noticed Draco had ventured into first name territory, not good, “You literally running out of the restroom when I entered made it pretty clear that you don’t want to see me. Even know you’re looking for an escape. So, what’s up Ronald?” Draco finished, his presence becoming more menacing by the second.

Ron shrugged, “Maybe you’re just delusional. The whole world doesn’t revolve around you. Believe it or not, I do have other things to do, test to study for and the like,” Ron frowned when Draco started to laugh. Not a good-natured one either, but one like he’d just seen Neville, or any Gryffindor really, take a tumble down the stairs.

“HA! You? Study? I see you’re going to great lengths to lie to me. So,” Draco kicked out a leg as he pushed Ron to the ground like some first years snowman. Before the ginger could get his bearings, Draco descended on top of him, caging him between the floor and his body, “Have you found someone else?”

Ron rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he and Draco were actually together. One night of prefect duty together turned sour fast starting a huge argument, they ended up getting physical on the ground, and then well, shite happened.

“What if I did? It’s not like-” It was nothing like he thought it would be. When he imagined doing it with Lavender, or Hermione, or more recently Cormac (What? Bloke’s good-looking), it was always warm and soft. Like a plush pillow pushed against his lips.

Draco’s kiss was nothing like that.

It was hard, raw, and possessive. He kissed to claim, to mark what was his with a flurry of bites and scrapes. Ron’s lips were tugged at by incisors, cut into by canines, and he’s pretty sure Draco’s molars made it in there somehow. The metallic flavour of blood stung his tongue as Draco ravaged his mouth, only releasing when Ron began to whine.

They’d never done that before. Never kissed. Kissing was personal.

Draco looked at him, his once neat hair completely disheveled, lips swollen, and cloudy grey eyes on fire. Ron stomped down the idea that he looked attractive and instead prodded his lip with his tongue to see how many cuts there were. The git even managed to give him hickeys around his mouth as well.

A hand came and grabbed his hair, forcing him to zero in on Draco, “I don’t know where the disconnect is, but you need to understand that you’re mine, Ron. Don’t avoid me again unless you want me to show McLaggen that you scream a lot better than you can keep.” Fuck.

                                                                                                              XX

“Ron, you’ve been acting a bit strange. Are you alright?” Hermione asked glancing at Harry.

“Yeah mate, you’ve been kinda off since you came back from Madam Pomfrey. Was the hex that bad?” Harry scooted a bit closer on the couch. Ron sighed, he hated lying to his friends, but he was pretty sure if he told them what happened, well first they wouldn’t even believe it. Then they’d get on his case for being an idiot and shagging Malfoy, then they’d probably wallop him for somehow getting into a “relationship” with the guy who’s been an asshole to them from day one. They’d finally top it off by forcing him to “break up” with the blonde under their protective gaze.

“I’m fine, just feels weird to move my lips,” He hadn’t gone to Madam Pomfrey at all. Instead, he splashed cold water on his face for twenty minutes until the red went away and the swelling went down.

“I can’t believe she didn’t give you anything for a stinging hex, it was on your face for crying out loud!” Harry said slamming down his parchment.

Ron shrugged, “Well ya know how she is. It was both our faults for letting the argument escalate and I did say something pretty rude about his mum. Maybe I deserve it a little bit,” Hermione shook her head and launched into a lecture about the importance of being civil even with adversaries but Harry continued to give him a side eye stare. Sometimes Ron hated those knowing green eyes.

                                                                                                                    XX

“Fancy meeting you here Weasley,” Ron groaned. The one time he decided to do something nice for Ginny and send a letter home for her he has to deal with this. Fucking fantastic.

“McLaggen, hi,” he said glaring at Pig, daring the feather-covered attention whore to try and show off. Finally getting the owl to take the letter, he gave him a treat and watched him fly off. Ron was only mildly impressed when he managed to pull off a loop de loop and not drop the parcel, “Well I’ll be going now. Have fun sending your letter.”

“Uh uh,” Cormac said grabbing Ron by the back of his shirt and pulling him. How did he ever imagine kissing this piece of work? He let out a small yelp when he was spun around and ended up being face to face with him. He may have been a complete ass, but he was still good-looking, “You know, I’ve realised something Ronnie, my boy,” Ron pulled a face at the unapproved nickname.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“You have a really, really nice arse,” he said, his other hand coming around to rest on Ron’s behind, pinching it quite hard, “I think I’d like to know what it’d look like covered in my-”

“Stupefy!” Ron tensed as Cormac fell like a log. Turning on his heel he already accepted his oncoming punishment as he looked upon a fuming Draco. His grey eyes were steely and narrowed causing a rush of goosebumps to go up Ron’s arm.

“So you did find someone else?”

“Draco it’s not-”

“Shut up and get on your knees.”

“Wha-” Ron was a keeper because of his quick reflexes. He was able to block and catch and kick quaffles to protect the goals with great accuracy. He knew where they’d go before the chasers even threw ‘em. But for some reason, he could never see when Draco was about to come at him. His legs were kicked, he knew he’d bruise there soon, but before he fell all the way his upper body was held up by his shirt, putting him on his knees.

“Look Draco we can’t do this,” Ron hissed looking back at the unconscious seventh year, “He’ll wake up or worse,” he said looking at the wide open door.

Draco shook his head as he unbuckled his belt, “You brought this on yourself when you decided to cheat. If you want to be a whore, I’ll treat you like one,” he chastised pulling out his soft cock, “Now get to it. You don’t leave until I cum.”

Ron whined, “Draco we can’t. Not here,” the soft length was pushed towards his mouth. A large hand went in his hair, grabbing it like it was his last galleon. The blonde yanked causing Ron to cry out before his mouth was invaded.

“Suck or I will fuck you over McLaggen’s unconscious body,” Draco hissed with a snap of his hips. Ron’s tongue went to work, licking up and down the shaft until it slowly hardened in his mouth. Bobbing his head he felt Draco’s cock hit the back of his throat and almost gagged.

“I told you, you are mine. Why are you testing me? Being all alone with this fucking idiot. Do you like making me cross with you!” Draco growled, his hands moving to hold Ron’s head on each side, “Do you think I like this? That I hurt you?” His hips snapped wildly as he fucked into Ron’s mouth erratically. Ron gagged and almost choked as hot cum shot down his throat.

“Oh,” Ron smacked Draco’s hands off and pulled back. Looking to his side he saw an awake Cormac staring at them, red-faced,  wide-eyed, and a raging hard on. Ron whimpered when he saw Draco’s face. Not one trace of mirth was present as he glared at the newly awakened Gryffindor.

“Incarcerous,” Cormac tried to move away to no avail as he was caught up by ropes binding his arms and legs. Like a manticore, the Slytherin swaggered up to Cormac like he was two seconds away from eating him whole, “You enjoyed that I see,” he said sickeningly sweet as he pressed his heel into Cormac’s crotch.

“Draco stop,” Ron sighed getting off the floor, “you're taking it too far. Just let him go he won’t say anything,” Of course Ron wasn’t sure of that but he rather have Cormac look jealous and seem to be spreading rumors than a visibly scarred Cormac showing proof of his encounter in the owlery.

“Oh no Ron, if he wants you so bad then he will have to answer to me for it,” Ron cringed a little seeing Draco’s cock was still out and now half hard, “So, McLaggen. I heard you saying you wanted to do what exactly with Ron?” He pressed down causing the seventh year to whimper, “Oh come on now. Where’s that Gryffindor courage? Speak up!”

“I wanted to see how his arse would look covered in- in my cum,” He screamed out the last part as Draco put more weight on him. Ron hissed, a hand reaching for his own crotch as he imagined the kind of pain Cormac was in.

“If I ever see you touch him again, there will be hell to pay. If you ever tell anyone about this, I don’t care who you think you are, I will end you,” Draco backed off and tucked himself back into his trousers, “Come along Ron.”

                                                                                                                   XX

“So are you finally gonna fess up or do I have to pretend Malfoy hasn’t been watching us all day?” Ron tensed as Harry’s green eyes met his own. Draco had been busy with whatever he did all week long and had specifically told Ron he wanted to see him after all the excitement had died down from the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match that morning. However, on his way out Harry appeared and grabbed him, saying they were gonna spend a day together as “friends” which meant Harry dragging Ron all across the grounds with Draco hot on their tail. They went everywhere from Hagrid’s Hut to The Great Lake to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and even Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

And now, they were in the back of the library with Draco sitting at a table, pretending to read while the two of them stood by the bookcase looking for some kind of manual Harry wanted.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really? So Malfoy following us around for the last three hours has just been a coincidence. He just so happened to be outside Hagrid’s hut _and_ Myrtle’s bathroom? Ron, cut the crap, what’s going on with Malfoy?” Harry tilted his head down so his eyes, stared up at Ron unobstructed by his glasses. Ron sighed and leaned in closer, in the corner of his eye he could see Draco looking at them.

“Okay, so when I was on prefect duty with him some stuff happened and we- well we shagged,” Ron didn’t know if Harry having no reaction was better or worse than him having one, “And well it wasn’t a big deal. But then it got kinda weird seeing him so I started avoiding him.”

“Uh huh, continue” Ron swallowed as Harry crossed his arms.

“Well you know the day I got hit by a stinging hex...well um Draco did that. But not with a hex. With uh, his mouth. And the time I skipped dinner after sending the letter and why Cormac kinda avoids me now is because of him as well,” he finished with a shrug.

“So you’re dating Malfoy,” Harry said with a frown, “Ron I don’t care if you’re into blokes but seriously? I’d rather hear you were screwing McLaggen than the ferret. And what he did to your mouth? Ron that wasn’t okay. And don’t you dare think you get to avoid telling me what happened in the owlery,” Harry hissed before letting out a sigh, “So I’m guessing he’s the possessive type huh? Makes sense for a spoiled little prat.”

“He’s not possessive Harry, he-” He knew kisses could be soft. Nice and sweet and gentle. Like the pillow he always imagined. He just never thought it’d be his best mate/little sister’s boyfriend doing the kissing. As soon as Harry’s lips touched his they were ripped off of him and in front of him was a livid Draco holding Harry against the bookshelf by his collar.

“You know Potter, I don’t even want to use my wand to end you. I’ll strangle you with my own two hands right now. Keep your stupid scar-headed face away from what doesn’t belong to you,” his hand tightened until his knuckles turned a ghostly white, “Voldemort won’t even have to worry about you cause I’ll do it all by myself if you ever put your filthy lips on him again,” Draco’s voice was pure venom as he let go of the Gryffindor.

“Ron’s not an object and he’s definitely not yours,” Harry shot back. Draco rolled his eyes, not even bothering to comment as he grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled him to another abandoned section of the library. Ron looked back at Harry and scowled as Harry did a small wave and mouthed ‘break up with him’.

As the rounded the corner Draco pushed Ron in front of him and into the wall. The ginger braced for whatever punishment would come. His anger towards Draco was suppressed by his impending doom. However instead, he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt arms wrap around him and a head on his shoulder.

“I knew you’d be upset if I beat his face in but I didn’t,” he lifted his head up and pressed his forehead into Ron’s, “You know, you scared me today. I knew you’d never actual screw McLaggen and you’re pretty much done with girls. But Potter,” Draco sighed kissing Ron softly, “Potter could take you from me.”

Ron frowned and pushed Draco off. It was like someone had added a log to his fire and then sprinkled petrol on top for good measure, “What is with you! You’re acting like you didn’t rape my throat in front of Cormac! He gives me these looks all the time now! You’re such a prat!”

“Ron, listen. I love you-”

“No, you listen! You never asked if I wanted this! If I wanted any of this! You just do whatever you want and expected me to shut up and go with it. Well, I don't want this! I don’t want someone who hurts me and treats me like an object. Especially someone who hurts my best friend! I don’t even think I like you. We shagged one time, that was it. No feelings, no nothing. Leave me alone and go find someone else to play with!” Ron didn’t know when he started crying, nor did he care. All he knew was that he was running out of the library while fiercely rubbing his eyes.

 


	2. Sixth Year: Part Two

“So, are you gonna mope around like that or fix whatever is bothering you?” Draco hated Blaise sometimes. While it was refreshing not to be surrounded by yes men all the time, his two titular ones serving detention, he was accustomed to a general air of obliviousness around him. Everyone else with functioning brains, like at this moment, would catch wind of his bad mood and evacuated the common room deciding their health would be in danger if they stayed. In theory, he should have been able to be moody all he wanted and never be questioned for it. Blaise, sadly, had more than three brain cells and wasn’t afraid of him. 

“I’m not moping Zabini,” Draco muttered. Where was Pansy when he actually needed her, the one time he actually wanted a distraction she goes off with Millicent to do whatever girls do. 

“Uh huh,” Blaise said putting down his parchment and crossing his arms, “So this is all just normal? I mean I knew you were a depressing asshole but this is a new low even for you,” Blaise cracked a grin as Draco scoffed and sat up to glare at him, “Finally he awakens.”

“Just shut up. I’m just tired, okay?” Between the vanishing cabinet and trying to kill Dumbledore, the sixth year didn’t have much free time. Well, now he did since Ron was “done” with him. He gave the ginger a week to realise he overreacted and come back to him. 

“So this has nothing to do with, love,” Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“What’re you getting at Zabini,” Draco’s voice was a knife’s edge on the other teen’s neck. Daring him to overstep his boundaries. 

“I just happened to see something very interesting when I tried to send a letter to my mother the other day. Never knew Weasley could look so good on his knees, even on a floor covered in owl shit,” Draco hand itched for his wand. One spell was all it took and Blaise would forget all about it. 

“What do you want? I doubt money,” Draco spat out. 

“Surprisingly, nothing. I don’t care what you do with him, at least he’s a pureblood. But now you’re all upset about it so what happened? Little Ronnie run off with Potter?” He said laughing until he saw how grave Draco’s face got, “Wait don’t tell me Potter decided to make a move on Ron. I swear he was into his sister.”

“He is! He just, I don’t know, established dominance or something. He kissed Ron to make me angry and then Ron blew up at me and said he was ‘doesn’t want this’ and they’re ‘no feelings’ like he wasn’t giving me those eyes when I pounded into-” Blaise coughed loudly, his face darkening with a blush. Draco said a small apology before continuing, “He has those stupid longing stares but Potter’s influence is keeping him away from me. Maybe I should just make him jealous. You’re not screwing anyone right, be my fake fuck buddy.”

“First of all, I’m too busy ramming my cock into Goyle for that.”

“Please tell me I did not just hear those words,” Draco said covering his ears. The mental image invaded his head causing him to shudder. 

“That’s what you get for making me imagine you and Weasley. And what? I like the submission and he’s quite the listener. Anyway, you have to stop thinking like you if you want him back,” Blaise lectured. 

“Hell do you mean by that?” Draco asked leaning back in his chair. 

“You want to make him jealous cause that would work on you. If you saw Ron with someone else you’d be furious, but he isn’t like that. If you want him back, prove to him how good you can be or something. You know,  _ romance _ him,” Blaise gestured with his hands fluttering about, “He’s living in the shadow of The-Boy-Who-Lived and Ms.Smartass of our generation, he’s used to jealousy. He’s not used to being spoiled, so spoil him.” Draco nodded knowing exactly what to do next. 

~.~

Draco smirked as he watched his eagle owl swoop down and deliver the parcel directly to Ron. It was now breakfast and as the owls did their morning deliveries me made sure to send something good to his reluctant lover. He spent a month’s allowance and an entire week of owling back and forth to get the perfect present for Ron and now it was time to see his hard work come to fruition. He watched as a gaggle of Gryffindors crowded around Ron and tried to see what the regal owl brought him, pushing their way to the best spot. He smiled, Ron already looked astonished at the small unopened package, looking at Harry who shrugged and gestured for him to open it. 

Ron pulled the parcel to himself, shooing away all the extra people who had gathered around him. Nimble fingers untied the twine while still covering it with his body. Draco watched as Ron carefully lifted the brown paper to peak at the contents before opening it fully to reveal a rectangular box. Well, not just any box but one covered in a fine black leather finish with golden engraving reading: “To Ron.” 

Ron looked at his friends again getting even more confused looks in return, even Granger looked absolutely stumped. Shrugging he picked it up and opened it enough to peer inside. The best way to describe it would be like one of Neville’s potions, how his face slowly went from normal to a dangerous red in the span of three seconds. Ron slammed the box closed and ran out of the hall, Potter hot on his heels. Draco glared back when two green eyes flashed in his direction. The hall erupted in chatter immediately.

“Draco, what did you get him?” Blaise asked in a hushed tone as everyone around discussed the gingers abrupt exit. 

“A dragon leather choker with my initials engraved in silver on the back and an emerald encrusted Malfoy crest pendant hanging off the front. It also has a tracking charm on it, so I can find him in case anything happens, you now like during the Triwizard Tournament. It’s absolutely perfect, he’s probably too embarrassed to wear it right now,” he said with a triumphant grin. Soon Ron would come running back to him, giving him soft kisses and warm hugs and telling him how much he love-

“So a collar?”

“What?”

“You bought a collar. You know, something that he wears to show everyone that he belongs to you. A collar,” Blaise shrugged looking around at all the speculating students. 

“It’s not a collar,” The blond hissed elbowing Blaise in the side. It was a fine piece of jewellery that-

“It goes around his neck, tightly might I add, and literally has your name and symbol on it. Like a collar. You just tried to collar him. Merlin, it even has a tracking charm on it, no wonder he’s running from you.” Draco scowled and stood up, flicking his wrist to motion his two followers to sit back down. Stalking out of the hall, he flicked his wand and before him appeared a small white light. It reminded him of a distant star as it flew to the turn and waited for him to catch up. He could already hear hushed voices as he walked around the corner seeing Ron resting his head against the wall and Harry next to him, talking in a hushed voice. The guide disappeared as he cleared his throat, demanding attention be placed on him.

“Piss off Malfoy! And take this with you!” Harry yelled throwing the box at him. It landed at his feet with a clatter. He rolled his eyes and looked at the ginger who actively avoided making eye contact with him. 

“Ron, come here, please,” his voice was a degree off from cooing at the other teen. Before he could make another move, one particular glasses wearing prick blocked his path and attempted to stare him down from his shorter position. 

Without breaking their glaring match, Harry grabbed Ron’s hand which ignited something awful in the Slytherin, like someone threw a match on a pile of garbage, “He doesn’t have to go anywhere with you, ferret!” Draco rolled his eyes and marched up to them, pushing Harry back. Before he could get any words out they mini martyr pushed him back and they began to scuffle, which resulted in Draco punching Harry in the nose and then getting an impressed knee to the stomach in return before Ron pulled them apart.

“Damn it guys! Harry, are you bleeding?” Ron said cupping the shorter teen’s face and lifting his head up. If Draco didn’t know any better, he would say they looked like they were about to snog.

“No,” Harry sighed putting his hands over Ron’s. Now of course with Crabbe and Goyle as friends, he wasn’t exactly the kind of person to be very physically close to his friends, but the scene in front of him began to look more like those romantic plays his mother dragged him to see when he was younger.

“Then um, can you,” Ron gave him a small push back with his hand telling him to go away. Draco smirked as Harry growled and stalked his way back to the Great Hall. Ron turned on his heel to face Draco again, his face melancholy, “Draco I meant it when I said we were done. I don’t want anything to do with you and I especially don’t want that,” he protested pointing at the box, “You’ve had your fun, just stop.”

“Accio jewelry box,” Draco held out his hand for the leather box to fly into it. He opened it and took out the piece, “I picked this out for you. It was handmade by the finest jewelry makers on this side of the channel. All for you Ron. I know we’ve had a rough time but I do care about you, please accept this as an apology. I love you, everything about you. You’re hair, the way your face is dotted in perfect little freckles, your smiles,” his hand was now on Ron’s face, caressing his cheek gently, “Even when you trip over yourself and talk with your mouth full. It’s all you, all real. And I love it all, I love you.”  

“Draco, don’t do this. Can’t we go back to hating each other?” Blue eyes were shut tight like he was trying to wish himself away. Draco pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Blue met grey, lips met lips. 

“Let me love you.”

~.~

“I cannot believe that actually worked. ‘Let me love you,’ please! Gregory if I ever utter such bullshit please make sure you stay away from me,” Blaise said running a hand through his boyfriend’s short cropped hair. Draco was only mildly uncomfortable seeing his part time bodyguard rest his head on someone’s chest. It was like watching someone tame a dragon or something.

“Oh sod off, you told me to romance him! And stop doing that it’s weird.”

“Doing what?”

“Petting him, he’s not a dog!”

“It’s called affection. All because you only know how to fuck doesn’t mean you get to be mad when other people have healthy relationships,” Blaise teased giving Goyle’s forehead a chaste kiss for good measure, “I still can’t believe actually took the damn thing! Potter is gonna have a field day when he finds out you seduced his best mate again.”

“Stop making me sound like some homewrecker!”

“You’re not a homewrecker, you’re a predator. The evil ferret preying on an unsuspecting weasel. Stealing poor little Potter’s closest friend. A true fiend,” Blaise fell over dramatically draping himself over the arm of the couch and beaming with pride when Goyle laughed at his antics. 

Draco rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he forced Ron...this time. He wouldn’t admit it but even if it was a joke, Blaise was right. All he had to do was say something romantic, give him a few kisses, and poof, boyfriend. Now all he had to do was not fuck up and in a few years, he’d have a nice ginger husband.

~.~

Draco fucked up. He bolted towards the infirmary with all the speed of a Firebolt, weaving between students like a niffler who just stole an engagement ring. 

_ “Did ya hear? They say Ron Weasley’s in the infirmary!” _

_ “Ron Weasley’s been poisoned!” _

_ “I heard he got bit by something!” _

_ “No you numpty! He drank something bad!”  _

Poison mead. Ron drank the poisoned mead meant for Dumbledore. Ron was going to die. Ron was going to die and it would be his fault. Draco didn’t think twice as he pushed some Hufflepuff kid out of the way as he skidded into the room. On the bed, surrounded by friends was Ron, pale-faced, chapped lipped, and a sheen of sweat on his brow. 

“Draco?” Hermione asked looking at him. She was on a chair next to him, holding his hand in hers and stroking it carefully. His mind was racing too fast for it to process jealousy and in his haze, he waved at the girl before grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him to the other side of the room. 

“What happened to him?” Of course, he knew, but Potter didn’t know that.

“Ron ate some chocolate that was spiked with a love potion-” Harry’s words were stopped when he was grabbed by his collar and pulled to Draco.

“He fucking what! Who gave it to him!”

“Let me go you wank,” Draco’s hands were slapped off as he was pushed away, “Romilda Vane made a love potion and put it in chocolate. It was meant for me but Ron thought it was one of his birthday presents and ate it. When I took him to Slughorn to fix it. Slughorn gave him some mead and it turned out to be poisoned,” Harry’s eyes widened for a moment, but he said nothing, “Ron’s going to be fine.” Draco nodded and walked out of the infirmary. His feet were on autopilot as he followed a familiar path. He couldn’t even remember when he first walked into the bathroom and confided in the ghost.

“Draco, you’re looking more and more like me every day,” Myrtle’s wavery voice said as she came out of the stall, “You look like you haven’t slept in ages dear.” 

“It’s all my fault. Ron, he’s in that bed because of me. I put him there! I put him there!” He slid to the floor. His tears were raindrops to accompany the thunderous cries that crashed from his mouth. At this point, the cold chill that passed through his body from Myrtle’s attempts at comfort could only be matched by the warm embrace of his incapacitated boyfriend. 

“I’m doing this for us,” Draco whispered to himself as he got up. His mantra, his war chant, he was doing it for them, for his future, for his family’s future, for Ron’s future. But it was too messy, too sloppy, everything was going wrong. All he could do now was finish the vanishing cabinet in time. Draco dusted himself off, smoothed his hair in the mirror, and started his walk to the Room of Requirement.

~.~

“Are you alright? You look terrible. You coming down with something?” Draco shook his head as he pulled Ron towards him. After spending so much time in the Room of Requirement he decided to start using it for dates. Well, he called them dates, Ron called them naps because that was all the seemed to do. A large four poster bed with fluffy blankets and pillows, a roaring fire plus some fresh fruit completed the date requirements to him. 

“ ‘M fine,” he murmured, “Just tired. Kiss?” A sleepy smile came across his face, looking out of place with the desecrated state of his skin, as Ron gave him a short kiss on his lips. They were doing well, the incident passed, Ron was healthy, and they were in love. He looked into the blue eyes next to him and reached out to touch him.

“Merlin! Your hands are freezing Draco,” Ron sat up and started pulling a blanket over them, “You are getting sick, aren’t you?” Ron chastised as he cuddled into the Slytherin. Being too worn out to complain, Draco opened his arms and put his face in soft hair. 

“Draco are you still awake?” Draco didn’t answer, instead keeping still and allowing Ron to come to his own conclusion, “Draco? Okay then, I’ll just talk to myself I guess. I’m worried about you and Harry. I mean I know you don’t like each other but he thinks your a Death Eater,” Draco tensed and hoped Ron didn’t feel it, “I mean you? I know you’re still a prick but aligning yourself with Voldemort seems a little too much even for you,” Ron laughed a little, “I never thought I’d like you this much. Even after I said I was done I still had feelings for you. I hope we can stay like this,” Ron’s voice drifted as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and a kudos if you want


	3. Death Does Us Part

He almost listened. He almost listened to Dumbledore. He could just drop his wand, let the man save him and his mother. They’d wait for Potter to defeat Voldemort then he could come out of the shadows, proclaim his innocence and spend the rest of his life in long sleeves to hide whatever was left of the dark mark. He could be with Ron and everything would turn out alright. But fate had other plans for him.

He never expected Snape to come. He didn’t expect anything that happened the minute he disarmed his headmaster and now his entire world had gone to hell. Harry saw him. Harry Potter, the best friend of his boyfriend, saw him attempt to kill their Headmaster. He saw him with all the other Death Eaters. Harry saw him, chased after him. Sure he chased Snape, yelled at the older man too, but when he yelled at him-  _ He’ll never forgive you  _ -it hurt. 

“Ron,” Draco bit his lip after the word slipped out. He didn’t want Snape to hear him. His relationship should’ve been the last thing on his mind. But before he knew it his back was pressed into a wall one of Snape’s hands planted firmly over his heart. Draco had never been afraid of Snape. Many of the other students were, even Crabbe and Goyle admitted that he gave them chills, but to Draco, he was just Snape. Intimidating? Sure. Mean? Without a doubt. But scary? Scary was reserved for someone like Voldemort. 

However, as black eyes burrowed into his, Draco only felt one thing. Fear.

“Whatever you are feeling, whatever emotion Potter’s words have brought about; release them now. Are you listening to me boy? Give up on whatever foolish devotion you have for Weasley now. You were never destined to be together and focusing on him will only bring both of you more pain. Do you understand me?” Draco nodded. 

What else could he do? He could never return to Hogwarts, he would never see Ron again and even if he did his boy- ex-boyfriend would be flinging curses at him instead of trying to reconcile. He had to forget.

_ “Draco! Draco, look,” Ron pointed up at the sky, “That one’s yours isn’t it?” As the months got warmer, the grass greener, and the Room of Requirement boring, Ron begged for them to spend time together outside. One of the benefits of being a prefect was getting to be out past curfew. Sure they should be patrolling the halls for plucky first years and maybe even a few bold seventh years but what was the point of power if they couldn’t abuse it a little bit.  _

_ “Last time I checked, I don’t own a star Ron,” he laughed at the pout on Ron’s freckled face before moving next to him. Looking out into the sky he saw the constellation that was his namesake and smiled.  _

He had to forget.

_ “I passed! I passed!” Ron yelled shoving the parchment in his face. Draco laughed as he took the test and looked it over. _

_ “Only one wrong, I’m impressed,” he said as he slung an arm around Ron and gave him a kiss. _

_ “I couldn't’ve done it without you.” _

He

_ “Draco, look! The giant squid’s waving at us!”  _

Had

“ _ I’ll marry you if you take me to a Cannons game, I swear.” _

To

_ “And then- why are you staring at me like that?” _

_ “Because you’re perfect.” _

Forget

_ “I love you.” _

Snape sighed removing his hands from where they trapped the blond, “Draco it’s for your own well being that you remove Ron Weasley from your heart. I tell you this not as your professor, nor your protector, but on equal ground. Let him go.” Tears rolled off his cheeks as he nodded again. He had to let go, to forget. 

* * *

“I told you he was no good! A fucking Death Eater! A Death Eater, Ron! That slimy ferret, I should’ve-”

“HARRY STOP!” Hermione yelled as she wrapped her arms around Ron. The tears had stopped coming now, there were no more left. Part of him always knew it was a possibility of course. The way Draco would always be off somewhere doing Merlin knows what. His health seemed to be getting worse and now Ron knew it was due to the crushing guilt of almost killing him. 

“Hermione he needs to hear this. Draco accepted the mark! Who knows what he was going to do to Ron! I knew! I knew they were together and did nothing to stop it! What if he hurt Ron? Shit, he already did-”

“Harry,” Ron whispered. He hated it. Draco almost killed him. It was an accident, he knew it was an accident but it stung just the same. 

“Harry, please, we just came back from a funeral can you wait to chastise Ron until after we mourn,” Hermione pulled him closer. He liked that about her, though sometimes she could get on his nerves, she knew when he needed time, “Look at him and tell me what you’re doing is benefitting anyone.” 

Harry sighed and sat down next to Ron, the three of them now all on his bed. The brunet’s arm came around his taller friend as he hugged him as well, “I’m sorry Ron. I just- I feel like I should’ve done more to stop him from getting to you.”

“Stop blaming yourself for everything you git,” Ron tried to smile but it came out too forced, too broken, “I fell for him, didn’t I. You don’t have to carry the entire world on your back Harry, or at least not me,” Ron looked around his room. 

A new Cannons poster on his wall.

_ “Well, I can’t take you to a game anytime soon, so until then have this.” _

A new sweater hanging out of the drawer. 

_ “I’m worried you’ll catch a cold. You never want to put a robe on Ron, so here.” _

His eyes caught a black box. Tears welling up as he read To Ron printed so neatly. 

_ “Let me love you.”  _

“Ron don’t blame yourself. It could’ve been anyone,” he nodded at the words, but his heart clenched in his chest. Could it have been anyone? Was he just a stress reliever? Every touch felt so real. Every soft spoken word and whisper in the dark. The way Draco would run a finger down his cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips. Ron bit his lip to hold back a sob as his eyes found more tears to spill.

* * *

It hurt. After all the celebration for their triumph against Dumbledore had faded, when all the hype died down and their manor became a little less populated. When he no longer had to save his emotions for the dead of night and could retire to his room all day, all the blond heir felt was pain. 

Now that his despair had faded away all that was left was the soul-crushing, everlasting guilt. Guilt that pressed down on his heart like a hundred bricks, slowly trying to crush him. He could only imagine the pain Ron was in. The pain he put him in. 

His door clicked shut before he fell face forward into his bed. The feathers in his pillow welcomed him back as they shifted to mold around his face. They had seen the worst of him for the past few nights; stray tears that slipped from his eyes while he slept, snot and saliva from his gross sobbing that morning, and even a bit of vomit from the recurring nightmare where he actually killed Dumbledore only for his headmaster to turn to Ron right as the curse hit. 

“Draco, dear, may I come in?” His mother called knocking on the door softly. He didn’t answer and unlike any time before the door opened anyway, “Sweetheart. Do you wish to speak about it?”

“There’s nothing to speak of,” Draco muttered forcing his face deeper into the downy pillow. Maybe if he stayed that way he’d eventually suffocate. He heard the door close and her footsteps get closer until she was right next to his bed. He could feel her eyes boring into him. Hopefully, if he remained unresponsive she would leave. 

“You are quite literally crying into a pillow. Is it...about Weasley?” At that Draco bolted up and glared at his mother. Her eyes widened but she did not flinch from the shock; years of being around murderous death eaters, the ring leader being her own sister, probably made her that way. 

“That greasy bastard,” he growled. He never was one to call Snape names but the man at war with shampoo and conditioner deserved it.

“Don’t be angry with Snape. He only told me because he was concerned about you.” He couldn’t tell from her tone if she was attempting chastising him or not. She never the “respect your elders” parent and more of the “here is a hundred galleons go have fun” parent.

“Dumbledore’s dead and Weasley will never see me again, there’s nothing more to discuss. See yourself out,” he gritted out careful to watch his volume. The last thing he wanted was for his father, or even worse his aunt, to walk in because he was yelling at his mother.

“Fine, but I do have one question Draco,” she started as she walked back to the door, “Do you still love him?”

“Does it matter?”

She gave him a look he could not decipher as she left his room, the door clicking shut once more.

* * *

“Ron, I’m concerned about you. Please talk to me,” Molly said from the other side of his locked door. After Hermione and Harry had left he had taken to keeping himself holed up in his room. It’s not like he had anything else to do, his friends were gone until Bill’s wedding. Fred and George didn’t need his help at the shop (more like they didn’t want Debbie Downer ruining their fun atmosphere). What was he really supposed to do with Ginny? Charlie was still in Romania, and everyone else was doing wedding stuff. So he kept out of their way, only coming down (and even then rarely) for meals. 

He didn’t want to be in their world anyway. The one where he who won’t be named broke his heart. He could stay in his mind, safe and warm with soft memories of his faceless prince feeding him strawberries and telling him how much he cared about him. 

“Mum, I’m fine,” Ron said taking an obscene bite out of the apple that had conveniently been left at his door and spitting it out into the bin. The sweet juices were too much for his dulled senses making him retch. 

“Ronald, please.” He shuddered. His mom wasn’t like that. She was the strongest person he knew, but now she sounded...broken. Walking to the door, he unlocked it and opened it to see his mom standing there with tears in her eyes and a plate of mash.

“Mum, I’m fine. I swear, it’s just hard right now,” Ron said accepting the warm plate. He walked to his bed and sat down scooping some of the softened potatoes into his mouth. They were plain which made him a bit grateful. Soon enough his hands were on autopilot as his brain decided to take over the conscious task and bring him back to a world of emptiness.

“Ron, I love you. I am your mother and I love you, so please be honest with me. I want to know why you’re suffering. Please let me in,” Molly said tearfully. Her hand had gone over his stopping him from scooping from a now empty plate, “I won’t judge you, Ron. I just want to help.”

“You wouldn’t understand, please let it go. I ate, see,” he said holding up the clean plate. She was pulling him back to reality. Reality hurt, he didn’t want it. 

“And you smell like you haven’t seen soap in five days. Ron, please,” she begged again, this time her hand ran through his greasy hair. Skin on skin and a gasp in his ear were the next sounds he registered before he realised he was huddled up by his pillows and his mother was holding her flushed wrist.

“Mum, I’m sorry. I- I didn’t. He used to- I,” his words soon devolved into noise as tears formed in his eyes and sobs bubbled in his throat. She asked and he told. He told of a not so accidental shagging. Of a necklace and a confession. Of Harry not liking it but allowing it. Of post-curfew dates, quick kisses between classes, and weekends in a special room. Of poisoned mead and a broken heart. 

“You loved him,” Molly said softly, his head now in her lap and her fingers brushing through the knots in his hair.

“I still do.”

                                                                                                         XX

“Hey, are you okay?” Hermione asked as they danced around. After telling his mum of his feelings, things had looked up. He was able to let go, well most of him. He no longer spent the better part of the day thinking if Draco felt guilty for screwing him over or if the blond ever cared for him at all. He had other things to worry about now. Like how to dance since he hadn’t done it since having to practice with McGonagall his fourth year. 

Only in the dead of night did he allow the part of his heart that he accepted would always belong to Draco (his mum said some stuff about first loves never leaving and what not) out to cry. A few tears shed, a dream that started with them looking at the constellations ended in him being thrown from the Astronomy Tower in Dumbledore’s place, or staring at the ceiling for a few hours. 

“I’m doing great, really. I’m over him.” He could see she didn’t believe him and because of that, he may have pushed her towards Victor Krum. Nothing could ruin his good mood. 

Until the Death Eaters crashed the wedding and kicked off their Horcrux hunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise this fic isn't abandoned! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and hopefully it won't be months before I update again. Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sporadic. Hope you liked it, leave a comment and a kudos if you wanna


End file.
